In the cloud computing environment, service providers offer infrastructure as a service or utility computing (e.g., Information Technology [IT] resources) to large set of customers with diverse service requirements. To the service provider, the profit is essentially the difference between the price the customer pays to the provider for the service and the operational cost. Oftentimes, the price is defined in the contract between the service provider and the customer and it is typically tied to specific service level agreements (SLAs), which may set the price in the form of a piecewise linear function according to specific levels of service. Generally, an SLA is a contract between a service provider and its customer indicating a level of service agreed upon as well as associated revenue gain or loss. SLAs can be about many aspects of a cloud computing service such as availability, scalability, security, response time (e.g., network latency), physical location, legal, compliance, among others.